


一击即中04

by 161314



Category: kunting - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	一击即中04

*【性转预警】不要骂，求求了  
*网球教练坤 * 球员廷  
*有破车，大概是回忆车套回忆车？？？

 

理一下时间线，最开始也就是当下，是两人合作一年半已经确定关系了，接着是从刚合作开始回忆，这一章写到合作一年续约，开启新赛季，很快就能追到当下了。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

朱正廷穿的是一件白色丝绸吊带睡裙。

 

以前一个人住的时候，她总是习惯在家不穿内衣，后来家里多了一位男士，即使是成了自己的男朋友，朱正廷心中的那份矜持也依旧放不下，依旧用内衣加上保守款式的睡衣，把自己裹得严严实实。

 

渐渐恢复了以前的自由穿搭，还要归功于蔡徐坤。某天事后的清晨，朱正廷害羞地裹在被子里，把浑身赤裸的蔡徐坤赶下床帮自己拿干净的衣衫。可谁知蔡徐坤竟误打误撞的，开错了抽屉，本以为自家女朋友是保守派的他，看着满抽屉性感睡衣，差点流鼻血。

 

他随手拎起一件黑色短款露脐吊带便给朱正廷递了过去，果不其然收获了提神醒脑的惨叫。蔡徐坤也顾不得自己穿睡衣了，索性重新厚着脸皮钻进被窝，把人抱在怀里亲着哄着，说是这么性感的睡衣买了不穿多可惜，帮着半推半就的朱正廷穿睡衣。

 

朱正廷的身材好，肤白貌美，天生一副性感撩人而不自知的模样，真是有心撩起人来，更是无比妩媚。平日里蔡徐坤看到的那些短袖长款睡裙，全都是搬进来以后才买的，谈恋爱前是出于礼貌与害羞，谈恋爱后，根据蔡徐坤平日里执教她打球看来，还是缺乏自信。

 

“廷廷，干嘛把这些都藏起来，嗯？” 

 

“我...我觉得太暴露了....” 朱正廷低头看了眼只能勉强遮住自己胸部的睡衣，本就满是红晕的脸上，烧得更烫了。

 

“宝贝，你这样魔鬼的身材，不穿这些真是可惜了。” 蔡徐坤亲了亲她圆滑的肩头，又去啃还残留着昨夜自己吻痕的锁骨。

 

“嗯.....坤....你...真的喜欢么？很...很好看么？” 朱正廷的语气里果然满满的不自信。

 

蔡徐坤抬起头，用双臂支起身子，认真地看着朱正廷的眼睛：“宝贝，你这样可不行啊，在球场上也是，稍微气势弱一点或者表现出胆怯，便会被对手抓住弱点猛攻，很多与高排名选手的对抗中，你输球并不是因为技不如人，而是因为人们常说的缺乏经验，不自信便是你最大的缺点，我一定要给你改过来。” 

 

“怎么改？”

 

“嗯.....我想想，那就从....每天都穿那个抽屉里的睡衣开始吧，在你男朋友面前都不能自信的话，站在球场上就更别提了。”

 

“你......嘶.....轻点咬！等会儿还要训练.....别留下印子.....唔......”

 

蔡徐坤头疼的看着这张一紧张便不停劈里啪啦说话的小嘴，以吻封缄。

 

还未来得及穿上任何遮掩物的下身，正好方便了蔡徐坤，他顺着大腿内侧缓缓向上摸，毫无阻碍便寻到了那两片已经有些濡湿的花唇，轻轻揉捏。

 

朱正廷左边的睡衣肩带被剥下，蔡徐坤并不打算完全脱去她的睡衣，只故意将自己的两个大宝贝从布料里移出来，一边两口亲的很大声。

 

抬头见朱正廷害羞地捂着脸，不敢看自己，蔡徐坤坏笑了一声，便趁机钻进被子里，将刚刚双手抚摸过的路线，又用吻再次光顾了一遍，顺路流下湿漉漉的津液与星星点点的吻痕。

 

大腿根部被舔舐的时候，朱正廷终于忍不住喊出了声，她感觉到自己体内的爱液，情不自禁从臀缝中流出，正担心着会弄湿床单，粉嫩的穴口便被蔡徐坤吻住，还没来得及出声阻止，便感受到内壁正接受着柔软侵入物的挑拨。

 

舌头模仿着抽插的动作，在狭窄的肉壁边来回穿梭抚弄，朱正廷不停发出喟叹的同时，下身也涌出汩汩蜜液，全数被蔡徐坤卷入口中。

 

朱正廷实在是受不住这样的害羞，便去轻轻扯蔡徐坤的头发，那人会了意，便也不再逗弄，从被子里钻出来，也不再停顿，直直将自己已经鼓胀的分身顶弄进去，一点点研磨着，寻找着敏感点。

 

“啊.....坤.....那里.....不要.....” 被不停进攻敏感点的朱正廷，喘着气求饶。

 

“宝贝，舒服么？” 蔡徐坤反倒更是加快了频率，找准了那一点不停撞击。

 

一波又一波的液体随着撞击涌出，浇在蔡徐坤性器的前端，带来灭顶的快感。他强忍着摸出安全套，迅速戴上后又一插到底，摩擦间释放了出来。

 

朱正廷以前爱买衣服，性感睡衣的款式很多，而自从那天以后，这些压箱底的宝贝又被她重新拿了出来。大多的睡衣睡裙都暴露且短小，朱正廷总还是习惯穿上一件小内衣，或是披上薄外套，可蔡徐坤总会在看到的第一时间全都给她扒了，说是科学研究表明，女性不宜久戴胸罩，会影响乳房健康。

 

久而久之，朱正廷便也渐渐重新习惯了当初的穿衣打扮，不再因为蔡徐坤总是盯着自己肆无忌惮地欣赏，索性连带着当初其他一些衣服也拿了出来，虽然蔡徐坤总会在出门时努力往自己身上添衣物，在家却相反，总是擦枪走火。

 

 

 

朱正廷今天穿的这件睡裙很薄，胸前的两颗肉粒透过面料凸起，挑拨着蔡徐坤的神经而不自知。

 

“坤，先....先吃早饭....要凉了.....” 见势头不对，朱正廷赶紧伸手想要将埋在自己脖颈亲吻的蔡徐坤推开。

 

“廷廷，看来你刚刚说想我是假的，这么帅的男朋友站你面前，还有心思吃早餐？” 蔡徐坤不满地冲着朱正廷挑了挑眉，又去含她的耳垂。

 

“那....作为奖励，先喂饱我们辛苦赶回来的教练吧。” 

 

朱正廷坐在餐桌上晃着两条长腿，耐心地一颗颗解开蔡徐坤衬衫的纽扣，又褪去外裤，见他不满于这一系列动作阻断了想要吮吸自己乳头的动作，嫣然一笑，将挺翘的胸部送了过去，亲手投喂。

 

“廷廷，你是不是又擦牛奶味的身体乳了，身上全是奶香味，真想把你吃了。” 蔡徐坤拖起朱正廷丰满的胸部，夹住自己的脸，像一只小猪一样到处拱。

 

“又没不让你吃。”

 

“那我先开开荤，休假期要结束了，我给你报名了本地一个低级别赛事，算是新赛季先练练手，等比赛结束了再好好享用大餐。”

 

“比赛？”

 

“嗯，上飞机之前才帮你报名的，我饿了，吃完还有别的事情和你说。”

 

说什么，是要和自己终止合同么？可为什么又给自己报名新赛季的比赛？可惜朱正廷还来不及想清楚，便被压倒在餐桌上，双腿被掰开成M型，踩在桌边。

 

“坤....去卧室.....”

 

“吃饭当然要在餐桌上，宝贝今天做的是西餐还是中餐？” 蔡徐坤突然不再对着朱正廷上下其手，走去橱柜边不知要拿些什么。

 

“你....你不是喜欢吃牛排么？等会儿去超市买食材做给你吃。” 虽然不明白蔡徐坤为什么这么问，但朱正廷还是强行理解为，他是在问中午吃些什么。

 

“哦，牛排啊，那就要用刀叉。” 

 

看着蔡徐坤手里拿着的金属刀叉，朱正廷才渐渐感到了危机感，冰凉的触感划过自己的脸颊，激得她浑身颤栗。

 

叉子轻轻戳在自己的胸部，酥酥麻麻，蔡徐坤坏心地用叉子抵住挺立的乳头，又拿起并不锋利的小刀，轻轻在一旁磨蹭着，一副要切牛排的架势。

 

“宝贝，这块最鲜嫩了，你要不要尝尝？”

 

“快拿开.....嗯.....” 乳头被湿软的舌头咬住，打断了朱正廷的出声阻止。

 

内裤早已在渗满了淫液，蔡徐坤将遮羞的一小块扯到一边并拢，又用手指向里探了几下，熟悉的潮湿感覆盖，他便也不再忍耐，将硬物抵着穴口，缓缓伸了进去。

 

小别重逢的滋味格外甜蜜，两人都将思念融在这场情事中，热烈地进攻与回应。桌子随着激烈的摩擦，早已移了位，桌布也皱巴巴的，被两人混合着的液体，蘸湿了好几块。

 

朱正廷不知换了多少个姿势，喊哑了嗓子，不知该懊恼蔡徐坤曾作为运动员的精力无限，还是庆幸自己这高强度的网球职业，让她得以承受一次又一次猛烈的撞击。

 

蔡徐坤将人抱回床上搂着的时候，朱正廷已经累得说不出话来了，仿佛刚刚进行了一场一小时的网球实战比赛，胸脯依旧剧烈起伏着，乖顺地靠着蔡徐坤，大口喝着他喂过来的水。

 

“廷廷，今天休息一天，明天就该恢复训练了，这次回美国重新找人帮你配了些更适合你体质的能量饮料，我箱子里带了几瓶回来，大批量的应该过几天就会到。”

 

“那个...你....他们都说....你每个球员就只执教一个赛季....那.....” 朱正廷欲言又止。

 

“你再这么对我没有信心我可要生气了啊，说过要当你一辈子的教练，我就绝不会食言，你只要以后有成绩出名了别甩了我就行。”

 

“才不会呢。” 抱住蔡徐坤的腰，朱正廷终于安了心，也暗暗决定以后要再多信任他一点。

 

“对了，我还给你带了份礼物，等着你签收。”

 

蔡徐坤将一份合同连同钢笔递了过来，笑眯眯地看着朱正廷。

 

“这是什么？签约合同？是要继续和我续约么，应该我来拟合同给你才对啊。” 朱正廷本以为这是蔡徐坤提前帮她拟好的教练与球员续约合同，草草翻到后面看了眼和上赛季差不许多的工资，便手快地签下了自己的大名。

 

“不对啊？？怎么是你给我钱？kt旗下签约运动员？” 

 

“廷廷，kt是我以前办的运动品牌，这是签你当我们今年新赛季的代言人，以后你的球衣球鞋什么的，都会由设计师单独订制。哦对了，里面也有我们继续合作的条款，我都放一起了。”

 

感动涌上心头，朱正廷转身亲了口蔡徐坤，便攥着合同，从第一条开始仔细看。还真是个成熟又细心的男人，用和教练费相等的代言费将她签走，变着法子不想让她花钱，借着师徒合作的关系，让签约显得顺理成章。

 

 

新赛季的大门悄悄开启，而朱正廷所报名参加的本土比赛，也吸引了不少小有名气的球员参赛。因为早前两人并没有将续约的事情公布，双方也都迟迟没有关于与其他人合作的风声散出，圈内人便都期待着蔡徐坤是否会出现，而主办方显然也想利用这个噱头，将朱正廷的比赛放在了所有第一轮中的第一场。

 

去年年末，伤愈复出的朱正廷虽然追回了不少排名，但五十左右的排位，着实不高，蔡徐坤之所以退而求其次选择了积分较少的本土赛事，其中很大一个考量因素，便是朱正廷的排名，比起参加同期大型赛事的资格赛，这项赛事可以直接晋级正赛。

 

可堪堪挤进正赛的坏处，便是没有种子身份的加持，前几轮便有可能遇到强劲的对手。好巧不巧，朱正廷第一轮便抽到了去年大热的天才少女凯瑟琳。

 

TBC.


End file.
